


William Robert Lewis Cumberbatch

by Historylives



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Martin Freeman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historylives/pseuds/Historylives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years of thought, Benedict Cumberbatch figured enough was enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William Robert Lewis Cumberbatch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work done in this style. Reviews and helpful tips would be welcomed.

“What is your greatest accomplishment?”  
“I wish I could say children”

I thought about that interview for ages, even now as I lay in my flat, alone on the bed. It was a quiet day, today. The normal weather had returned after many, long rainy days. I decided not to venture out today, having several days full of fans following me. Sighing, I decided to get up and actually do something productive. I checked my emails and my phone, hoping to maybe receive an update on anything. I could quite possibly believe I was bored. After fixing a glass of tea, I decided to sit down with a book I’ve read many times before, Michael Darlow's biography of Terence Rattigan. After reading a short chapter, I set the book down with my luke-warm up of tea. I was getting antsy, unable to keep still and I wasn’t sure why.

After a rather long, night of some restless sleep, I received a text from Martin. I was glad to keep in contact with him as he did keep me sane on these nights. I was in the shower when I heard the phone go off. Stepping out with a towel around my waste, I looked at the text.

Care to come over? The children miss you. MF  
Of course! What time? BC  
Noon, if that’s not too early for you? MF  
Perfect. Tell Amanda I said hello. BC

I got in home around midnight, exhausted but with a smile on my face. I had spent a very lovely ending with Martin and his family. Playing with his kids, spending time with them reminded me truly on how much I wanted kids. In a way, it made me feel so alone. I sat on my bed, struggling to take off my shoes before I gave up with a tired sigh. I was frustraighted, very frustraighted and it had nothing to do with the children. It was because I was alone. And I was shy. I finally kicked my shoes off and left my clothes in a crumbled remain at the foot of my bed. I would deal with them in the morning, for now I was exhausted and wanted some sleep.

I wanted a child, I knew I did. I wanted to experience this relationship besides viewing it from the sideline with Martin and his children. I was grateful to experience the relationship from their side, but I wanted my own. Was that selfish? I knew it was. After a long talk with Martin throughout the day, I decided I might look into adoption. I promised myself not to get worked up or to get excited, but I couldn’t help it. I was getting worked up over this. I spent so much time researching online that my eyes had gone blurry. I manage to force myself to eat something because I knew I wouldn’t eat if I didn’t. I took a long walk around the parks of London, thankfully avoiding some of my fans. Those I did see, I waved and smiled at, but they didn’t rush me. I was grateful. I went to bed that night tired from my own thoughts.

Several nights had passed since I first thought about that interview. In that time I have talked to Martin, but not much about it. I knew his views. He wanted me to adopt, he said a child would be good for me. That I would be a great father, seeing as I was a second father to his children. I always denied it, but now that I have given this some thought, maybe Martin was right. I was sipping on a cup of coffee a few mornings after my night out with Martin. I had gotten pleasantly drunk. Getting drunk was not my normal standards, but I needed a distraction. And this distraction had worked. As I put the cup of coffee down, my phone went off. Thinking it was something about the production of Star Trek, I answered it at once. 

“Mr. C-Cumberbatch?” some poor bloke stuttered over the phone.  
“Yes, this is he. Benedict, please,” I said, knowing he would have some hard time stuttering over my arsed last name.  
“Ah-yes-thank you,” he sputtered for a moment. I could hear the shuffling of papers before he continued speaking. “Yes, Mr. Benedict, we have been reviewing your application on wanting to adopt a child from our orphanage. And we are very happy to say that you have qualified!”   
“Are you-you’re serious!” I breathed, unable to stop the bliss of happiness filling my chest. “T-Thank you. When can I-today? Thank you!” 

I hung up the phone and quickly dressed myself. My hangover was hardly noticed as I got behind my wheel and drove towards the orphanage in speaking. I couldn’t keep the happiness from my face. The happiness I wanted for so long. Maybe, just maybe things would go my way. When I got out of the car, leaning against it, I had to fix my suit. I was nervous, very nervous. I decided to send a text to the one person that mattered at this point. Martin. He stood behind me on all of this. I sent it off as I slowly walked inside the orphanage.

I am going to be a father. BC

 

I woke up to the cries of a child. I had woken up with a start, not even realizing I was asleep. I realized I had a child’s book in my hand and a soiled cloth in the other. I set both down on the table beside me and ran a hand over my face. Standing up, I walked over to the crying boy lying down on the crib. I smiled at him, a true smile and took him in my arms. “William Robert Lewis Cumberbatch,” I whispered into his ear. The child had stopped crying and grasped my shirt collar. I couldn’t help, but smile. Joy. This was pure joy. I sat down back in the leather chair I had placed in my room after getting everything situated for William. This was his third night home with me. He was a nameless, 2 month old child. He was tiny for his age and I believed to be malnourished when he first arrived at the orphanage in the classical basket left in a storm. The mother couldn’t be found and they said I was lucky he found such a wonderful father. Me? I accepted the compliment and took my son in my arms. He was a tiny thing, pale skin even with green eyes. He was perfect.

I was awoken by a knock on the door. I had fallen asleep on my bed with William by my side. The child had fallen asleep after a night of feeding, changing, and giggles. His laugh was precious, a sound I could listen to all day long. I heard the pounding on the door again and I thought it could be the police. What had I done to bring Scotland Yard down to my flat? Had I illegally adopted William? My heart was pounding nearly as loud and hard as the person at the door. “Alright!” I said loud as I dared, “I am coming.” I gently picked William up and laid him down in his crib. He was a sound sleeper and I knew he’d sleep for at least one more hour. I was grateful-not that I needed the silence, but this gave me a chance to deal with the person at the door shortly and straighten up the flat, even shower. I pulled the ruined shirt down, trying to smooth out my appearance some as I answered the door.

“Martin,” I breathed with a smile on my face, “Damn, mate you scared me. I figured you were someone from Scotland Yard. What do I owe this visit?”

“Sorry, Ben, really,” he replied, a smile as he read my expression and the circles under his eyes, “You weren’t kidding then. You adopted.” 

“Of course I wasn’t kidding. Come in, come in. It’s freezing,” I said, letting him inside. I could see the joy on his face by now.

“And where is the child?” he asked, moving inside. He was antsy. Martin was never the patient one. I wondered for a minute where his girlfriend and children were until I could hear the soft whimpers coming from my room.

“Right this way,” I replied, moving into my room quickly. I gave up the idea of a shower and cleaning up. I only hoped Martin wouldn’t mind the mess. He never did, but I always thought he would. 

I lead Martin into the room with William. He was moving around in the crib, trying to find out where I had gone to. This made me smile even more and I picked up the child. He instantly lay down in my arms, but turned his eyes to Martin. He was trying to figure out who Martin was. 

“Where’s the children and Amanda?” I asked, cradling William to my chest. He was laughing again, laughing at Martin’s goofy faces he was making.

“Home,” he replied, moving a hand to tickle William on the chest, “I told them I was coming to see you. They wanted to come, but I told them maybe only I should go just to see how serious you were. Amanda will be ecstatic. She’s always going on about how you should have children. May I?” He was holding his arms out to hold William.

“Of course,” I said, lying William down in his arms, “If I remember correctly, you are going on about how I should have children of my own.” I couldn’t help, but to smile as I leaned into the wall. I watched as William giggled again at Martin’s expressions. They were even making me smirk. I couldn’t stop the yawn coming from me. I caught Martin’s smirk as I ran a hand through my curls.

“You know I always do. What’s his name?” he asked, smiling goofy at William. His laugh was still very much precious to me. I don’t think I would ever get over it. 

“William Robert Lewis Cumberbatch,” I replied, moving a gentle touch over William’s reddish hair. Whoever the parents were, they produced a beautiful child. I wish I could thank them, but feared they would want William back. I couldn’t give up something so precious so easily. 

“Very traditional, Ben,” Martin replied, laughing slightly, “You’re exhausted. I can handle William for some time while you shower and rest up. Trust me, Ben, I did raise my children.”

Laughing, I finally agreed to Martin’s request after he badgered on for nearly an hour. I showed him where William’s things were and left him to take a shower. I was grateful, really grateful for his help there. It wasn’t that William was too much to handle because he was a quiet child. That was until he wanted to be fed or changed. He was never too much; it just seemed I neglected to take care of myself or even the flat. It would take me a few days to get used to having a child, not that it was a bad thing. I was happy, I really was.

I stepped out of the bedroom, freshly changed and feeling better. I could smell coffee and was grateful Martin was over once again. I took this few moments to myself to straighten up my room. There wasn’t much to do besides make the bed and straighten up a few of William’s things. The poor child, he came with nothing but the shirt on his back. And even then it was too small for him. Now the child had everything and more than he ever needed. I walked into the kitchen to find it clean and a plate of food and coffee set out for me. I raised an eyebrow at Martin, but said nothing. Martin was sitting in the living room, chuckling silently as he rocked William in his arms. The child appeared to have been changed of his outfit and cleaned. Martin was wonderful with children, no matter what he thought. I thanked him silently as I took in the wonderful meal and coffee. It seems after spending so much time with him, he picked up on some of my habits and ways. After eating the meal and cleaning up, I sat down in the free chair, facing Martin. William was asleep on Martin’s chest, his little chest rising and falling. 

“So,” I said to Martin, “Tell me about your recent adventures.” We teased each other so, being apart filming different things or acting in the theater. Yet we always made time for each other.

“What is there to tell?” he said, shifting William slightly so he could slouch back, “I acted. They filmed. I was harassed by lovely fans.” Martin was never rude; he just had a different sense of humor. I found it quite funny. He loved his fans as much as I loved mine. Yet I sat there, listening as Martin rattled on about his recent film of the Hobbit. I couldn’t help, but smile at him. 

It was close to around six before Martin left. By then, we both had been fed and took turns taking care of William. William himself seemed to enjoy Martin, enjoying the funny faces he made, his laugh. I couldn’t help, but smile as the other played with him. It was a joyful sight and I even took pictures. I hugged Martin goodbye, William cradled to my chest. 

“Ready for Sherlock next week?” he asked as he pulled on his jacket.

“That’s next week?” I replied, dumbfounded. In all my excitement with William and taking care of him, I had forgotten. I laughed and shook my head. “I forgot all about it. Ready, Watson?” We teased. Our roles like that made us think of our characters.

“Of course, Holmes. I’ll text you when I’m home. Send Amanda those pictures of William. She’ll love him! We must plan for you to bring him over this weekend,” he said, pulling the jacket on and leaving my flat.

And so it was, that weekend Martin met me at my flat. I could’ve driven there myself to his place, but he wanted to ensure I wouldn’t speed with William in the car. The idea was preposterous, but I did enjoy the company. William himself slept most of the journey, only waking up to giggle at Martin making faces at him through the mirror. The laugh still made me shiver with delight and hold a smile on my face. It was something I thought I never would hear coming from my own child. Yet never would I have thought that I would have a child. I pulled up into Martin’s driveway behind their car with a slight smile.

“Okay, how much did you tell Amanda about William?” I asked, looking at William’s joyful smile from the mirror.

“Nothing, but everything,” replied Martin with a grin. I couldn’t help, but to roll my eyes at him. Anytime he got to play the mysterious card, he would use it. He got out of the car after I did with that grin on his face.

“Alright, alright,” I muttered, picking up the cooing child from his car seat. I slung the diaper bag over my shoulder and cradled William against my chest. Meeting Martin at his door, I steadied a breath to prepare myself. I couldn’t phantom any idea as to why I was nervous, but I was. I could feel it slowly working through my body. 

“Ready?” Martin asked, raising an eyebrow at me. He couldn’t resist, but to tickle William’s chest and watched him giggle. The sound relaxed me and Martin must’ve noticed because he did it again until that grin was back on my face.

“Come on then,” I said, opening the door for him with a free hand. It was getting easier to handle William as he doesn’t move much. He loved to lie against anyone’s chest and listen to their heartbeat. That and singing could put him to sleep after nothing else would work. 

It was late that night when I was driving back to my flat. William was fast asleep in his car seat. It was calming to watch him sleep after a long day at the Freeman’s house. As predicted, Amanda had loved William to death. She cooed and played over him while I watched or played with his children. His children loved William and treated him gently as anyone should. Amanda kept going on and on about how proud and happy she was for me, that I finally became a father. She offered her help with William as much as Martin did, but I assured them both I had it. It wasn’t that I didn’t want their help, it was just I wanted as much time with William as possible because I feared he would be jerked from my grip by anything very soon. Sighing softly as I pulled up at the flat, I sat and watched William sleep for a few more minutes. It was very calming to watch him sleep and listen to the rain platter on the roof of my car. I brought William inside and laid him down in his crib. He slept on, not even noticing the change of things. I kissed his head and changed into something I could relax in. There wasn’t much to do besides straighten up a little, since Martin did most of it. I fixed myself a relaxing cup of tea and picked up my book again. I was dead tired, but I could wait to sleep. I wanted to ensure William would sleep and feed him before I went to bed. I didn’t predict to fall asleep in my chair with the cup slacking in one hand and my book across my chest. 

I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulder. I jerked awake and nearly fell from my chair if I hadn’t caught myself on the arms. I looked up to be greeted by Martin smiling down on me. Standing up, I brushed the dust off of my pants and shook my head. William was in his arms, bottle in his mouth.

“I am to assume you used the key I gave you for emergencies,” I said, going into the kitchen. Martin followed me and I poured us both a mug of fresh made coffee. How long had I been out? Deep and enough for him to sneak into my flat, make coffee and take care of William. Jesus, I felt like a terrible father for not being able to take care of my own child.

“Of course,” he said, sitting down at the table, “Oh wipe that look off of your face, Ben. You are in no way a terrible father. You were just in some deep sleep. I figured I’d help you out by taking care of William. God knows how many times you helped me and Amanda out with our kids.” His comment made me smile and I took a long drink off of the coffee. 

“Remind me to kiss you when I get the chance,” I teased, setting the cup on the table, “Now what do I owe this visit? Can’t keep away from me?” Martin chuckled into his drink as William’s eyes went from either of us, trying to understand why we were laughing. I watched as Martin picked up a rag and laid it on his shoulder as he took the bottle away from William and patted his back. 

“Of course,” he chuckled, “Because I need you in my life that badly to replace Amanda.” He patted William’s back until the child had burped. It was enjoyable to watch Martin take care of William. “You do know what today is right? Sherlock…” I was jolted awake, more than what any coffee could do me. I had forgotten about all this with the excitement of William.

“Of course, of course. Allow me to take a shower and change,” I said, quickly standing up. I pressed a kiss to William’s fuzz of hair and ran towards the bathroom. I was lucky Martin had decided to come over and take care of William while I showered and got ready. It took less than half an hour before I was ready, sitting back at the table with a bowel of porridge set out for us to eat. Martin was reluctant to eat, but I convinced him to.

Closer towards noon, we were on our way to the set. I had William in his car seat. There was no way I could leave him at home with a babysitter. I hardly trusted myself with him much less some stranger. I knew I could’ve left him with Amanda and the kids, but I couldn’t put that burden on her, no matter how much Martin insisted. In the end, I don’t think he minded that I brought William along. He could understand why I couldn’t part with such a precious being. 

On the set, I arrived with William in my arms, the bag over my shoulder. I was exhausted, yet wide awake at the same time. Martin stood by my side, the stupid grin on his face as we were greeted by the shocked expressions of everyone. It was a joyous sight as we walked throughout the set. William was in my arms, cooing and looking around, trying to understand. I greeted everyone as I normally did, with a smile and nod. Yet the smile was more sincere than before, it was full of joy and pride. I had a child in my arms, my son, William Robert Lewis Cumberbatch.


End file.
